


#justbrothings

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Homo, based on a tweet, cornelia is all of us, i love her though, sex is talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phil thinks he and dan are just bros. cornelia has to clear some things for him





	#justbrothings

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet:  
> "overheard a phone conversation:  
> 'and you had sex how many times? hmm, yeah that's not technically a bromance.'"

as far as phil is concerned, he and dan are 100% bros. best friends, ragtag pals, roommates for life. the epitome of #justbrothings.

sure, dan might suck him off every week or two or phil might help dan jerk off, and maybe if they’re feeling really cheeky they might do the whole dick in the ass, but they’re simply helping each other out with their basic, horny needs.

one could even say that what they had was a bromance. a beautiful bromance, one founded on the trust and care of two bros living together for eight years. other bros wished they could have a bromance like dan and phil’s.

cornelia thought otherwise.

they talking on the phone, the conversation having been originally about new merch designs, however they had strayed from the topic. phil had ended up once again talking about dan.

“how is dan doing, by the way?” cornelia asked. “i haven’t heard much from him lately.”

“he’s doing alright, i think. though he did ask me to have sex with him yesterday, so he might be going through a rough patch mentally.”

cornelia was silent on the other end.

“cornelia? are you there?”

“wait a fucking second- did you just say dan asked you to have sex with him yesterday?”

phil frowned, confused as to why she seemed so shocked by it. “yes, he did. why?”

he heard cornelia sigh on the other end. “and did you have sex with him?”

“well i wasn’t going to tell him no, there was no reason for me not to.”

cornelia was fucking losing it. “i can think of one: you guys aren’t dating.”

phil shrugged. he’d already debated this with himself and had come to a very reasonable, understandable conclusion. “true, but our friendship is very different from others. you could even say we have a bromance.”

cornelia once again fell quiet. what phil didn’t see was cornelia having a moment of sheer, rare ‘what in the actual fuck’.

“phil,” she practically yelled into the phone, finally responding, “and you had sex how many times?”

phil thought about it. he had lost a long time ago. “uh, a few times a month, depending on how we’re feeling?”

“hmm. yeah, that’s not technically a bromance.” cornelia sighed, long and hard. “listen, phil, i love you, but you’re so oblivious to what’s going on between you and dan that it’s painful for me to even think about.”

phil was stunned. there was nothing going on between him and dan, they were only friends. right?

“phil, i have to go. i’ll let you think about all that. and don’t be afraid about how dan feels; based on the fact that you’re having sex consistently i have a pretty strong feeling that he feels the same towards you.”

phil mumbled a goodbye, hanging up slowly. he felt as though someone had turn his whole world upside down, completely changing everything he knew about it.

but had things actually changed? or was it merely phil’s perspective of it.

a bit dazed, phil stood up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. dan was busy cooking them dinner, a content smile on his face. he was wearing one of phil’s old shirts and his boxers.

phil thought he was beautiful. he always had, except now he realized what exactly it meant.

the thoughts of wanting to start a family, of settling down and growing old together, weren’t simply because of how long they had been friends. phil loved dan, had loved him for all eight years that they had lived together.

phil walked over to dan and stood next to him, looking at dan with such fondness that it was almost disgusting.

dan smiled as he noticed phil and looked up from what he was cooking. “hey, dinner’s almost ready.”

phil nodded, then leaned forward and kissed dan’s lips. he felt the younger man sigh contently into the kiss, not questioning it at all.

it wasn’t there first kiss necessarily, but it was the first one that wasn’t due to alcohol or sex. phil loved it. “thank you. also, cornelia says hi.”

“oh, i’ve been meaning to message her back. remind me to do it after dinner.”

phil hummed, remembering what cornelia had said. “hey dan?”

“yeah?” dan had turned to resume cooking, not wanting to burn their food.

“i love you, very much. like a lot.”

dan giggled, feeling his cheeks warm. “i love you too. maybe even more.”

phil felt his heart soar and any idea that they might be platonic went out the window. and he was okay with that, okay with being madly in love with dan, okay with seeing dan as more than merely a friend.

bromances were overrated anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> im weary of myself


End file.
